Food for love
by Belgianwritersblock
Summary: A sad, naturalism one-shot. Love will make us do terrible things. It's about Katara, and what family's worth to her, what she'd do for her friends. Also contains info about sequel to Revenge in the A/N... Really sad, please review! Rated M for the end


Food for love

Disclaimer: When I own Atla, I'll let you know.

It's been quit some time since I've visited this site (due to school and a broken computer) but I'm back, and guess what? Those of you that are interested I'll be posting **Revenge part 2** soon (titled: revenge part deux: In the land of the blind, lame I know but what of it, if you can think of a better name I'd love to here it). But in the meanwhile enjoy this one-shot, I don't know the technical therm for it but I think it's naturalism, sad in other words.

I've wanted to write this one for quite some time now but somehow never got around to it. And as always **please review**.

* * *

**Food for love**

The day started of okay. Katara got up, washed some clothes while Toph was practicing her earthbending, Sokka was sharpening his boomerang and going over the schedule and Aang was playing with Momo and Appa. She looked over to her family and praised herself lucky, sure the war was going on, she had lost extremely much because of it, her chance for a normal life, her childhood and her family, but now she had a new family and couldn't help but think of herself as a mother to that family. Gran-gran would be so proud of her, keeping this group, this hope together.

Soon it was time for breakfast and Katara brought out the last pieces of bread and fruit they had.

"No meat?" cried Sokka.

"There are worse things then no meat Sokka." Aang replied happily, taking an apple.

"Yeah, no meat and little else." Toph mumbeld, taking one of the few pieces of bread.

"Do we have enough money to buy groceries in the town here nearby sis?" Asked the watertribe warrior.

"Eh, I suppose so." Sounded Katara's voice as her heart sunk. "I'll go this afternoon." And that's the last she said during breakfast.

"OK, but be back as soon as you can, we've got to leave this evening if we want to keep on schedule." Sokka said holding the piece of paper.

Toph grasped it and putted her finger on it. "You've mad a mistake in your schedule meatboy, we're a day behind."

"What?" Yelled Sokka and he took the paper back. Frantically searching for the error. Toph and Aang tried to hold the laughing back but started to snicker. It was then that Sokka remembered that Toph can't see. "You're really mean, you know that?"

Toph and Aang were laughing loudly at Sokka, but Katara didn't say a word, she just ate her bread, pretending to be happy.

Later that day she told them she was going to the town for a few houers to do some shopping. Aang volunteerd to go with her but she refused.

"No Aang, I think Sokka could better use your help packing up."

As she walked down the road to the town Toph appeared behind Aang.

"Her vibrations seem different today." She whispered to him.

"Yeah, somethings bothering her" Aang said. "And I don't need earthbending to know that."

Katara entered the fire-nation city, it was full of people on the market, everybody trying to get the best price on flame-seeds or meat and junk. She wondered if anybody on this market felt the same sorrow she did right now. She decided to sit down for a moment on a bench, to collect her thoughts and choose her 'victim'.

She was about to do something she wasn't proud of, and yet she was, proud that she could do such a thing to help her family and ashamed of the act itself. It wasn't the first time she did this type of thing for her family, twice before in the earth-kingdom also when they ran out of money. For you see, she lied about the money to her friends. She felt a tear on her cheek and wiped it off. This was no time for weakness, her family was depending on her and what needed to be done, needed to be done.

She noticed a little building, rather vacant with the sign: groceries. It wasn't the best grocery-shop in town for there was hardly anybody in there but this type of thing didn't work if there was anybody else then the needed around. She walked in picked a basket and filled it with fruits and bread and some meat, water and some herbs. She patiently waited until she and the clerk were the only ones in the shop and after the last customer left the shop she walked up to the clerk.

"It's showtime." A miserable thought went through her brain.

"Hi sir." She said in an innocent voice.

"Hi there" said the blond mid-thirty year old man. "Will that be all?"

"I suppose so" she whispered, staring him in his brown eyes, she didn't break the eye-contact "But I'm afraid I lost my coin sachet."

"Oh," the man replied "Well then, I guess I'll have to send you home empty-handed." he said this without emotion.

"O, please sir, I can't my mother is counting on me to bring this to her." She drew the most innocent face she ever drew.

"I ... can't let take those without paying." He sounded nervous and

"There must be something I can do." She begged

"Well uhm..." An idea flickered in his head. And Katara responded to this.

She leaned in and gently grabbed his hand. "Please sir, I'll do anything."

"Anything?" His a slight smile appeared on his o so serious face.

She started to play with her hair. On the outside she looked so seductive, beautiful and innocent. But all she could feel on the inside was self-hatred, deterrence and shame. She felt bad and sick. The shopkeeper closed the door and turned the open/closed sign to closed. He went back to Katara placed her basket on the floor, grabbed her hand and led her to the back room. Neither said a word. In the back room their was a bed, a simple bed in a grey room. The shopkeeper sat on the bed and started to undress. She took off her top and undid her skirt, kicked out her shoes, she closed her eyes and pretended to be somewhere else as she crawled under the sheets. As she was selling her body she could only think of two things, one she did this for love of her family and second, whether gran-gran would still be proud of her...

* * *

**A/N **I think I'm better at short story's then longer story's. So I'll finish flashback and I'll make revenge part 2 (revenge 2 will receive priority). But after that there will be more one-shots.

And **please review**, I'm a reviewaholic, I just cant live without reviewahol.


End file.
